It is common for seating assemblies in vehicles to include a headrest assembly for supporting the head of a seated occupant. In some instances, these headrest assemblies may be linearly adjusted upward and downward relative to the seatback, such that these headrest assemblies lack adequate adjustment features for different sized occupants and various positions a seated occupant may assume in the seating assembly.